Reunited
by yummycookies222
Summary: An old childhood friend from John's past returns. Pryo/Oc
1. Xavier's New Arrival

**I do not own X-Men at all. No copyright infringement intended. Unlike my last story this OC actually does change the plot a bit. It won't be apparent until later though.**

It was the middle of the night and John was sleeping peacefully in his bed dreaming sweet memories of the past. The very few ones he had.

Sadly John was sitting down on a sidewalk in the middle of the neighborhood staring at the street. While it may not have been safe to be out alone in this area it was safer than being home.

"John? Are you okay?" A girl asked, she had long dark black hair with dyed streaks in it, icy blue eyes and was wearing emo style clothing complete with the arm warmers to hide the cuts she had given herself. The girl sat down next to John closely and he didn't move away. In fact she was the only one he'd never move away from.

"Yeah I'm fine," John answered knowing she could see right through him as always just like the way he saw through her.

"No, you're not. When are you going to quit doing that?"

"Sorry. It's kind of hard to get out of the routine. Why do you bother asking me when you can just read my mind?"

"You're my friend I'm not going to read your mind without permission besides you not talking about it isn't going to help you."

"I don't need help," John said standing up angrily.

"I didn't say you did, but help is always nice."

For a while the two said nothing and John knew that she was waiting for him to say what it was that was on his mind. Finally he said, "He hit me again. And again and again and again! Like he always does! Of course she doesn't do anything about it she just sits there baked watching him do it over and over with his drunken rampage. I am so sick of this place!" John did his best to hold back his tears, but they leaked out. Angered he thought about how much he hated his parents when he felt a pair of hands go around his. Turning around he saw the girl and immediately he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"Don't worry I'm here," she soothed. "Here I want you to have this." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a Zippo with a design of a shark on it. The jaws of the shark were where the Zippo opened up like a mouth.

"No I can't take it. You saved up for months to get this."

"Which makes it more special I hope. Look I quit smoking so I don't need it anymore; having it around me is just pure temptation. However it'll be a lot more useful for you; what if something happens and you need to use your powers? Please take it for me at least." Without waiting for an answer she put it in his hands.

"Thank you Amy. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"You better."

Suddenly he was in a completely different setting as memories flashed by. A house on fire, figures yelling and screaming, John running away, a man in a wheel chair in front of him "I know what you are John," he said. Then he saw things that were no longer memories, but scenes he had never seen before. Amy was on the ground bruised and lying down in a pool of blood. _Where are you John?_ her voice yelled but her lips weren't moving. _John!_ Amy was now running desperately. _Help me John!_ Now she was being beat up by several men. _I need you!_ Now she was on her knees crying. _Please, where are you?_

Gasping John woke up breathing heavily. For the past two weeks it had been like this every single night. He'd be sleeping and, dreaming or not, images of Amy in danger and her voice crying for him filled his head every night. However thankfully whenever he woke up from his nightmares and went to sleep a second time he was fine, so with a sigh he tried to go to sleep. However, he was unsuccessful and ended up lying awake for hours.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning instead of going downstairs to eat for breakfast John walked around the school searching for Charles Xavier. While it pained him that he had to ask someone for help John couldn't take it anymore, the nightmares were haunting him and it seemed like they wouldn't go away. Besides like the Professor, Amy was a telepath, which made it even more likely that he'd understand what was going on. Plus if she really was in trouble the Professor could just use his Cerebro thing to find her.

_I'm in my office John, _the Professors voice said inside of John's head. If he hadn't been used to telepathy for years it would have freaked him out. As John came walking in Xavier lifted his head up to look at him. "What do you need?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something," John started. As clearly as he could, John started to explain his dreams to Xavier, only being stopped occasionally by a few questions. When he was done John asked, "So what do you think it means?"

"From what I can infer I'm guessing your friend Amy needs you and her subconscious mind is calling out for you or she's intentionally doing it. Since your dreams are very random and disorganized I'm guessing it's the former. Do not worry though." Just then John was thinking about how he needed to go and find his friend. "Amy has been out on the streets looking for you, when I heard her distress while I was viewing Cerebro a few days ago I told her that she would find what she was looking for here and transferred directions she can't forget into her mind. She's on her way here."

"Really?" John asked unsure. If Xavier was pulling his leg it wasn't funny.

"Yes. I would have sent the X-Men to come get her, but she's so hostile she would have attacked them if they approached her. What I need you to do John is when she finally does come here, which let me assure you will be soon, calm her down. You will probably be the only one capable of it. Right now she is so lost and her mind hectic."

"I promise I'll help her Professor."

"I know you will."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" Bobby said to his friend as he was staring into open space. "John! John! Hello!" Bobby started waving his hands in front of John's face.

"Oh, what?" John said looking back to his friend.

"What is up with you? You've been so down lately."

"I guess you could say I'm homesick."

"You? Homesick? You hated your home. At least that's what you told me."

"I do hate my home, I just miss a friend of mine back there. She's all I've been thinking about lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Looking at his Zippo John opened it to look at the flame that sparked. "No," he answered snapping the device close.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_John? John! Where are you? I need you! Come back! Don't leave me alone! What am I supposed do without you? Please John I need you! John!_

The feeling of someone's hand on his cheek woke John up. Opening his eyes he saw a familiar black haired figure standing in front of him. "Amy?" John said surprised.

"John," Amy said weakly her knees shaking under her weight. Slowly John got out of his bed and sat up staring at his old friend. "I finally found you." Suddenly she collapsed and John darted to catch her. While he held her burning body in his arms she said, "Why? Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry I know I should have taken you with me."

"At least you're sorry." Then her head drooped and her body went limp.

"Amy!" John screamed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up Amy saw a woman with dark red hair in white lab coat standing in front of her. "Where's John?" were the first words out of Amy's mouth.

Smiling the woman said, "Oh him. I had to kick him out, which was quite a difficult task believe me. He refused to be too far away from you. I had to assure him he'd be alerted when you woke up which he just has."

"You're a telepath aren't you?"

"Yes, telekinetic too. I'm Jean Grey."

"Amy Brown. It's nice to meet someone who has so much in common with me. We're both telepaths and out last names are colors," she explained when Jean gave her a questioning look.

"You already know what happened to me don't you?"

"The Professor read your mind and told me and John what caused you to be in this state so yes."

Sighing Amy thought back to everything that had led her where she was now. When she came over to see that John's house was on fire his mother and father still inside dead, with John nowhere to be found she spiraled into a deep depression when she realized her one and only friend was gone. While she lived her life for years trying to deal with it things just got worse for her. Her parents started to yell at her even more causing her to cut again and school wasn't that much fun either as Amy constantly got into fights. It was so bad Amy attempted to kill herself. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and ran away hoping that somehow someway she could find John, scanning every mind she could on the way hoping someone had seen him. Then a mysterious telepathic message gave her directions to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, saying she would find what she was looking for there. Life on the streets wasn't easy. Everywhere she went she was beat up by some guys who wanted to take their anger out on her and not to mention Amy was starving when she finally ran out of the money to buy food. While she stole here and there it still wasn't enough for her body to remain healthy. The result of starvation and a nasty fight with several men caused Amy to be in the feverish state she was when she finally found Xavier's and went directly to John when she sensed his presence.

The sound of a door slamming open made both of the women turn their heads to see John storming into the medical room. "Amy! You're all right!" he exclaimed happily.

"John," Amy said her eyes filling her with tears. About to get up and hug her friend she realized she was hooked up to several wires. "I'm not dying right? It's okay if I take these off?"

"You should be fine now. I heavily recommend you don't do anything to overexert yourself though," Jean answered.

After pulling out the wires, Amy got off of the metal bed and leaped at her friend to hug him. She winced as he squeezed her bruises, but she was so happy to see him she didn't care. In fact she squeezed him tightly too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you," John said in her ear.

"It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters," Amy said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Jean watched the two teenagers reunite, she was moved greatly. Never had she seen such a heartwarming scene. _Jean, I would like to speak with Amy, _the Professor told her telepathically.

_Can't you talk to her later? _Jean asked. _The two just got back together. I really would hate to separate the two right now._

_All right then, I'll talk to her later._

"John, why don't you show Amy around the mansion?" Jean suggested.

"Okay," John said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what exactly is this place?" Amy asked as she and John walked around.

"It's a school for mutants," an approaching man said. He was bald and sat on a wheelchair that he could move without rolling it. Amy wondered where she had heard that voice before and then it hit her. This was the same man that had told her to come to Xavier's in the first place. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier and I would very much like you to attend this school. Here you will be educated and you will learn how to better develop and control your powers. When you graduate from here you will then have the option of joining a team we like to call the X-Men."

"What's an X-Man?"

"A team of mutants that are dedicated to put themselves at risk to protect humans and mutants from mutant related affairs. However you won't have to worry about that until later. What your concern is now, is whether or not you would like to attend here."

"Of course I do. As long as John's here I'm here."

"Here's your schedule for tomorrow. I'm sure John will be able to help you find where your classes are," the man said handing Amy a piece of paper.

"You knew I was going to say yes all along?" Amy asked in surprise as she looked at the schedule.

"I had a feeling you would. Welcome to Xavier's Amy."


	2. An Act of Kindness

**I do not own X-Men no copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy it.**

"So are you going to introduce me to all the friends you made here?" Amy asked John while they walked through the hallways.

Smiling John said, "No, I haven't seen you for years, not to get possessive but right now I just want to keep you to myself."

"You're right in no way is that possessive."

"Shut up. Besides I only have like one friend here anyways."

"And here's your room," John said opening a door to reveal a nice bedroom with some furniture including one bed.

"Gosh, too bad I don't really have anything other than this getup to wear. I wish I wasn't broke," Amy said as she sat on the bed. John just looked at his friend giving her a worried look. "What?"

"Are you all right? The Professor explained to me what you went through on the streets."

"Now that I ate I'm good." After John and Amy talked to the Professor they went downstairs to the kitchen so she could eat. She devoured all the food she could as if she hadn't eaten in days. Which wasn't completely untrue.

Looking closely at Amy, John observed her for a while. "Your skins paler than I remember."

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm sure I'll get my color back. The weather is rather sunny here."

"You lost a lot of weight too."

"John, quit worrying about me I'm fine."

"I'm sorry it's just it seem like things got worse when I left."

"No they were the same. Living on the streets is just what took it out of me." It was a total lie. Things got insanely worse when John left, but Amy wasn't going to tell him that. It was obvious he felt guilty enough.

"I should have taken you with me, I don't know why I didn't."

"John please. It's not your fault okay. It's not like you wanted this to happen. Lets talk about something else now."

John was about to argue, but changed his mind. Forcing Amy to talk wasn't going to get him anywhere and sooner or later she'd talk about what happened when he was gone. "I still have the Zippo you gave me," John said pulling it out. "I'm always playing around with it, it really pisses people off."

Laughing Amy said, "Nice."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had finally fallen and John was sitting on the bed with a sleeping Amy on his lap. Absentmindedly he stroked her hair, when Jean Grey walked in the room her hands filled with several shopping bags.

"What are you doing here?" John asked in a slightly rude tone.

"Well, I'm sure Amy over there would appreciate some clothes. I took the liberty of reading her mind to find out her sizes and the kind of stuff she likes to wear so she should be able to make due with this for a while," Jean explained.

"Even if she hated the clothes I think Amy would be more than thankful anyways."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Amy woke up to see several shopping bags lined up against the bottom of her bed. Looking through them she saw that everything in them were exactly her sizes. There were clothes, shoes, accessories, makeup, underwear, pajamas everything she would ever need. Beaming with happiness Amy took out an outfit and went over to the bathroom in the hallway to take a shower. Considering she hadn't taken one in weeks it was absolute heaven to her. Since she had to scrub every inch of her to clean herself up the shower took a little bit longer than usual. When she was done and dressed she combed her hair and put some makeup on. Then she came back to her room to get her stuff.

"Looks like you're back to your old self," John said when she came out of her room. What John said wasn't completely true. While Amy had gone back to wearing makeup, streaking and styling her hair, she still looked extremely pale, skinny, and not to mention there was something about her that made her seem distant. Even more distant then she used to be.

"I know right," Amy said. "Did you get all this?"

"No, you can thank Dr. Grey for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm, it's just . . . Come on we better get to class."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Bobby and Rogue were sitting in their seats talking sweetly like a typical teenaged couple they saw John walk in talking with a black haired girl they had never seen before.

"Who's that?" Rogue asked.

"No clue. Must be new. She seems to be rather friendly with John though," Bobby commented.

"She must not know what he's really like."

"John!" When John turned his head to look at Bobby, he said something to the girl and the two walked over to Bobby and Rogue.

"Hey, guys," John said. "This is my friend Amy back from home. Amy this is my friend Bobby and his girlfriend Rogue."

"Hey guys," Amy said.

"Hey, Amy," Bobby greeted.

"Hi," Rogue said.

The four talked for a while until a woman with dark skin and long white hair walked in and started class. She went by the name Storm.

"Psst, hey," a girl whispered to Amy.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Kitty and this is Jubilee," Kitty said indicating an Asian girl that sat next to her.

"Hi I'm Amy."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The classes were typical classes, the kind of stuff she was used to at a normal school. The only thing any different was when someone used their powers, like when Kitty walked though walls or Jean moved an object with her mind. When her last class of the day ended her friends started leaving the class, while Amy stayed behind.

"Amy, you coming?" Rogue asked.

"I'll be right there I promise," Amy assured.

"All right."

Grabbing her stuff Amy walked over to Jean hesitantly. She wanted to thank her for what she did, but she wasn't really sure how to go through with it.

"Yes, Amy?" Jean asked.

"Umm, John told me you were the one who got all that stuff for me. So, uh, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because you needed clothes."

"You mean you did just to be nice."

"I guess you could say that."

While Amy had been trying to hold her tears back she couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly they came pouring out.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just. No one's ever done anything nice for me before. Well except John that is, but still you hardly even know me, and you went out of your way to do all that for me. I just can't believe it. Thank you so much!" Without thinking Amy hugged Jean tightly. For a second Jean was surprised and froze. Then a smile appeared on her face and she hugged the girl.

"You're welcome."

Letting go of her Amy started to wipe her eyes. "Well I better go. Bye Dr. Grey."

"Goodbye Amy."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where's Amy?" John asked Rogue. "I thought she had her last class with you."

Getting slightly annoyed Rogue said, "I told you she stayed behind to talk to Dr. Grey she said she'd catch up with us later."

"John what is up with you?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Okay then."

"Hey guys," Amy said.

Looking over at Amy, Rogue gasped when she saw that her eye makeup was smeared indicating that she had been crying a lot. Abruptly getting up ignoring John and Bobby's questioning looks, Rogue walked over to Amy and grabbed her. "Come on Amy I have to go to the bathroom," Rogue said.

"Is this that whole girls can't go to the bathroom alone rule thing?" Amy questioned.

"Yes it is, now lets go."

Dragging a confused Amy behind her Rogue walked over to the bathroom. When they got there, Rogue pulled out some pieces of tissues and handed them to Amy. "You're makeup's smeared," Rogue explained.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed. Immediately she started fixing her makeup. "Thank you, the last thing I need is John questioning me in front of everybody."

"What were you crying about anyways?"

"Dr. Grey bought me a whole bunch of clothes and stuff in my size. This outfit I'm wearing right now is one of the many. It's just I was so overwhelmed when I thanked her because no one's every really done that for me before."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, umm can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and John it kind of seems like there's something between you two you know. I'm just wondering if you two ever went out or something."

"What? No! We're just really close friends. Back where we used to live our lives were crap, we had no one but each other."

"Oh, I see. It just seemed like, I don't know, that there was something else there. I really don't know how to explain it. If I ever figure it out I'll tell you."

"Okay. I'm curious to know what it is."

Still talking the two girls went back to a confused Bobby and John.

"What the heck is with girls not being able to be alone?" John commented when they returned.

"What the heck is it with guys that want to be alone?" Rogue countered.

"Yeah. In the bathroom!" The others laughed while John gave his signature smirk.


	3. A Confession and Confusion

**I do not own X-Men no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks KyroXIsXSmexy I'm glad you like it so far and lol yes Rogue is onto them.**

As Amy attended Xavier's she finally felt like she belonged and she truly felt happy for once. The teachers were kind to her, the friends that she made were hilarious and fun to hang out with, and everything was just perfect.

While Amy got on the bus she found a seat in the middle back and sat down. Shortly after John appeared and sat down next to her while Bobby and Rogue took the seat next to them.

"Yippy, a field trip," John said sarcastically as he took out his Zippo and started playing with it.

"At least it gets us out of class," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, well this isn't exactly a thrilling substitute."

"True."

"Me and Bobby—."

"Bobby and I."

"Shut up. You know you don't care about proper grammar."

"I know. Annoying you is just too much fun."

"Anyways me and Bobby were planning for the four of us to just ditch the group and go somewhere else."

"I think that's an awesome plan."

When the bus arrived and everyone got off and went into the museum, the four mutant friends walked over to the cafeteria and just hung out. While they were talking two boys walked over to them.

"Hey man can I borrow a light," the boy with curly hair asked.

"Buzz off," was John's answer.

"My brother asked you a simple question," the other boy defended.

"Why are you being such a dick?" the first guy asked.

"Yeah why are you being such a dick?"

"Because I can," John responded while he played with his Zippo, Rogue, Bobby, and Amy just smiled amused by John's attitude.

"Can I have a light?" the boy asked again.

Looking at his lighter John looked as if he was considering it but his friends weren't fooled. "Sorry can't help you out, pal," John answered closing his Zippo.

"John knock it off," Rogue scolded.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby asked.

"What for her?" John asked nodding at Rogue.

"I wasn't talking about Rogue," Bobby said his eyes flicking over at Amy. John took the hint immediately and glared at his friend.

"I'm not showing off for anybody. I'm just trying to have a good time here all right."

"I think you're the only one having a good time."

Suddenly John heard Amy gasp and saw a hand snatch his Zippo from him.

"Hey," John said getting up. He got even angrier when he saw that the boy had taken Amy as well, wrapping his arm around her waist. When John tried to dart at him, the boy's brother got in the way causing John to bump into him. "That's real cute man."

"What are you going to do about it?" the boy asked as he lit his cigarette and held a squirming Amy closer. Silently John just glared at the boy and looked at Amy with worry. The boy blew smoke out of his mouth, holding Amy closer and John just looked away. "Suddenly, you aren't so tough? No need to worry though, I'll take care of your girl here. She's in good hands now.

Then John winked at the guy. The second he winked the boy's cigarette sparked in flames and set his sleeve on fire. In surprise and fear he let go of Amy and John immediately went over, grabbed her pulling her to him while he laughed at the guy. Immediately Bobby sprang from his seat and shot ice at the boy getting rid of the fire. Suddenly the boy just froze in movement as everyone else did. Amy already knew what was going on, she could feel a strong telepathic presence stopping every humans brain at the museum in mid-thought.

"Are you okay?" John asked Amy. He could wonder what the heck was going on later, right now he wanted to make sure that jerk hadn't hurt Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy assured.

"He didn't grab anything did he?"

"No, but he was getting pretty close."

Amy could feel John's grip on her tighten as he was angered by what had happened.

"Bobby what did you do?" Rogue accused looking at everyone.

"I didn't do this," Bobby responded. John, Bobby, and Rogue looked at all the frozen people with confused expressions on their face. John waved his hand in front of one of the boys from earlier to see if he'd get a reaction.

"It's a telepathic attack guys," Amy explained. "Somebody, in a sense, just put everyone's brain on pause."

"Amy's right. I did this," a voice said. Everyone turned around to see the Professor coming over with everyone else from Xavier's standing behind him. Looking at John the Professor said, "And the next time you feel like showing off, don't."

The noise of the television in the museum could be heard and everyone froze to look up at the TV screen. Amy almost gasped when she saw the title on the screen said Mutants Attack Whitehouse. "Breaking news. We're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the Whitehouse. Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the President and Vice-President were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants."

"I think it's time for us to leave Professor," Scott suggested.

"I think you're right," the Professor agreed.

"So an attack on the Whitehouse, huh?" John said to Amy in her room.

"Whoever did this was an idiot," Amy stated angrily. "This is just going to make the world hate us more, especially if they had succeeded. Everything is just going to get worse now. Everyone always freaks when something happens to the President."

As Amy talked, John just looked at her silently with a look of concern. Ever since Amy had come to Xavier's John had never seen her get upset over anything. He knew she was afraid of what might happen, she knew the horrors of the world; maybe even more than he did. Right now John just wanted to wash away her worry.

For a while the two of them said nothing, while Amy stared hopelessly out the window. There was no telling what a person with great power would do when they're scared and feel threatened. However it was almost inevitable that whatever they did was nothing good. Lost in thought she was slightly surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist and feel John place his head on her shoulder. John felt the small jump of surprise his friend made at the embrace, which made him worry even more because Amy had never ever been resistant to his presence before.

"Everything will be all right," John told Amy. "Whatever happens I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't leave you this time. This time I'll be here for you."

Amy took John's hands off of her. At first John thought he was pushing her away which shocked him more than anything, but he calmed down when he saw that she was turning around to hug him. Silently he hugged her back.

Walking around the mansion, Rogue searched excitedly for Amy. After she replayed what happened at the museum yesterday and talked to Bobby about it, Rogue finally realized what it was that was between Amy and John. Finally she found Amy talking with Kitty and Jubilee. "Amy," Rogue called.

Looking up curiously Amy saw Rogue and instantly knew that Rogue had something she needed to tell her, but it wasn't urgent. Saying good-bye to Kitty and Jubilee, Amy walked over to her best girl friend. "What is it Rogue?" Amy asked.

"I finally figured it out. Remember when I said that there was something odd about you and John, something different."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know what it is. I gathered up all the hints and Bobby told me some things he noticed and I've concluded that he has feelings for you."

Frozen in shock Amy said, "What?" That was something she wasn't expecting. John and her were best friends; it could never be more than that. She had already tried years ago when she was younger and it ended in disaster because the drama John's jealous ex-girlfriend made blew up in everyone's face. After tears had been shed and voices yelled, Amy and John decided that they would always be friends and that's how it was, so they would never have to hurt each other again. "But . . . I . . . no."

"Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be happy about this? Don't you like him back?"

Once again Amy felt like Rogue had slapped her hard in the face. This was too much to take. Did she like John too? Wouldn't she know if she did? What was she supposed to do about this? While Amy got lost in her thoughts she almost forgot that Rogue was standing right beside her.

"I don't know," Amy answered. Honestly she really didn't. Everything was a huge tangled web that needed to be taken down and fixed.

"Well if that's the case maybe you should just think about it for a while. Soul search, you know. You should hang out with him a bit too, that way you'll be able to figure it out more easily. When you're with someone you care about, you just know."

Sitting in his room, John sat on his bed while he looked intently at his Zippo as he played with it. What was he supposed to do? He had always loved Amy that much was for sure, but when he finally got her all those years the couple was hurt and scarred from the drama to get there that they decided that they should just be friends and that was it, but his feelings never went away. The only reason he agreed to such a thing was because Amy was hurt and dead set determined that it would never happen again. Arguing with her would have just caused more drama and even more tears, something he really didn't want to happen, so he agreed with Amy that they would always stay friends.

However John still loved Amy and now that she was thrown back into his life it seemed that his feelings had gotten even stronger. If they hadn't been in such a public place, John would have ripped that guy from the museum apart for touching Amy. 'What am I going to do?' John thought to himself. 'If I confessed my feelings for her she would totally freak and she's already shook up enough as it is. I can't just sit around and do nothing while she slips out of my fingers though. Maybe I could ask what Bobby and Rogue think. They're a couple. Don't couple's give advice to others about this stuff? Well, they should cuz' it'd sure be helpful. I'll just go talk to them.'

"John?" Amy asked.

John snapped his head up in surprise. He hadn't noticed Amy's presence at all. Was he that lost in thought? Was this troubling him that much?

"Sorry," Amy apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's okay," John assured his friend. Observing her he realized that something was troubling Amy a lot, but what was it?

Sitting down next to John on the bed Amy asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice, "John can I ask you something?"

"Of course." For a while Amy said nothing and John almost urged her to spit the question out, but he held his tongue. She would tell him, she always did.

"Do you . . . have feelings for me? Please be honest, I need to know the truth and you know I wouldn't treat you any differently from whatever answer you give me."

It took John a while to give his answer. Fear had overtaken him, fear that Amy didn't feel the same, fear that she wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore, fear that he would scare her away. "Yes, I do," John finally answered. He wanted to tell Amy he loved her but decided against it; that was too much. "I know we said we would never be more than friends after what happened, but my feelings still never went away." Remaining silent Amy said nothing, which made John even more desperate. How did she see all this? How did she feel? That's all he wanted to know. "Do you feel anything for me?"

"I don't know," Amy said tears falling from her face. "I'm so confused I didn't expect this to happen."

John wiped her tears away, upset that he was the reason they were there. Wanting to get rid of her pain he instinctively leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long yet simple filled with warmth and caring that comforted Amy. "Are you confused now?" John asked gently after he broke off the kiss.

"I . . ." Amy tried to start, but then she just darted off the bed and left the room.

"Amy!" John yelled after her before she closed the door behind her. "Fuck."


	4. Looking for Trouble

**I do not own anything from X-Men, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Also, I am so so so sorry I feel like I haven't updated in a super long time. First it was just because of laziness, but then my internet went down D: So I decided to post this because I'm afraid tomorrow my internet will be all suckish for me again and It'd be an extra extra long time for updates. Hopefully that won't happen. Once again sorry for those who have been waiting so long.**

**-**

_"Doesn't it wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that someday they will pass that foolish law or one just like it, and come for you and your children?"_

_"It does indeed."_

_"What do you do when you wake up to that?"_

_"I feel a great swell of pity for the pour soul who comes to that school. Looking for trouble."_

**-**

"Hey, are you okay?" Rogue asked seeing her troubled friend sitting alone in her room looking depressed.

"Not really," Amy replied.

"What's wrong?" Rogue sat down beside her friend to comfort her.

"You were right John likes me. I was so confused and he kissed me and it felt so right. I've always had feelings for him. I've just been trying to suppress them. Now I realize how I feel."

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"We shouldn't be together that's the problem. We've already tried and my heart wound up being smashed into a million pieces. I don't want that to happen again."

"I thought you said John was the one person you could always count on no matter what?"

Amy winced as her own words were used against her. "I know but—."

"Then you should trust him. You think it'll be so terrible if you guys love each other and your hearts get broken. What about what will happen if you guys ignore your feelings and pretend that everything's normal when you both know it's not."

"I . . . " Once again Amy tried to start, but she couldn't find the words.

"If you really care about John then go to him."

Doing as she was told Amy started to leave her room. Standing in the doorway she looked back to face her friend. "Thank you Rogue."

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on his bed, John sat down playing with his Zippo. When the door opened he snapped his head up to see Amy standing at the doorway. "Look I'm so sorry," John said as he got up walking over to her. "I shouldn't have—." John was cut off when Amy's lips met his. For a while the two just made out until a confused Pyro wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Wait," John said lightly pushing Amy off of him. "What's going on with you? First I kiss you and you leave me here and then you come back to kiss me?"

"I've always liked you John, I just kept trying to ignore it. I didn't want to get hurt again. Thanks to some encouragement I finally realized that I should trust you."

"I'm not going to hurt you Amy. Not this time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night John and Amy were innocently lying in the same bed together. The pair snuggled together finally sleeping with small smiles on their faces, their minds visited by sweet dreams for the first time in years.

The dreams ended abruptly when piercing sonic screams from fellow mutant Theresa woke everyone in the mansion up. Panic and adrenaline obliterated Amy's weariness as she darted out of bed followed by John who snatched his Zippo before leaving. When they came out several students were running around in panic.

"What's going on?" John asked.

Quickly Amy did what she liked to call a mind-scan of the mansion, taking in everything she could about the situation. "Long story short there are soldiers here sent to capture us," Amy explained. "Details latter," she added when she saw her new boyfriend was about to ask why.

Telepathically Amy sent a message to every mutant in the mansion, while John just stood waiting for her to finish her business. _Everyone escape to the tunnels Leave now! Does anyone need help? Just think it to me and I'll help you out!_

'Amy where's Rogue? I can't find her!' Amy heard Bobby's thoughts of distress. Telepathically she showed Bobby, Rogue's location and told him that she would come to get her as well.

"Where are you going?" John asked as Amy started to run in a different direction.

"To help," Amy answered.

"You should help yourself by getting out of here."

"No! Now I'm going to get Rogue. I know where all the soldiers are I'll be fine."

"I'm still coming with you."

"Okay lets go then."

The two ran around a few hallways to find Rogue and Bobby together. "Amy, John!" Rogue said. "Come on this way!"

Rogue started to lead the way and Bobby followed, but John didn't budge. The one he was going to trust in this situation to lead was Amy not Rogue. "No!" Amy yelled. Stopping in their tracks the couple gave Amy questioning looks. "Hello, Telepathy! I'm on full alert mode right now and I can sense where everyone is! There are soldiers right outside the window over there preparing to blast it. We're not going that way. Follow me."

Without question the others followed Amy as she snuck around the mansion the sound of glass shattering behind them. Everyone, but Amy was scared to death because Amy knew what lurked around the corner, they didn't. Putting their trust in Amy they didn't protest to her zigzags of the pathway or question her sense of direction. Finally they got to the secret passageway and opened it.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled happily when she saw her good friend zip towards them covered with sweat.

"Come on go inside!" Logan urged the teens. "What?" he asked when he saw Amy giving him a suspicious look. She knew what he was planning to do: make them go leaving them on their own while he stayed to fight off every soldier he could.

While Amy tried to make sure she would go in last and jump back when Logan attempted to slam down the wall, her plan backfired when John gently tugged her into the tunnels. Unable to get mad at him for wanting to protect her she tried to think of another plan while Rogue yelled her protests of Logan staying behind.

"We have to do something they're going to kill him!" Rogue pleaded.

"He can handle himself lets go," John protested.

"I have an idea," Amy suggested.

Walking back to the entrance the four teens opened it to see Logan talking to some man whose voice sent chills down their spines. Closing her eyes with deep concentration Amy was able to knock out the man and the other soldiers in the hallway.

"What the?" Logan said.

"Logan come on lets go!" Rogue urged.

"Go, I'll be fine!" Logan argued as he took a few steps closer to the unconscious man.

"But we won't."

"Do you really think we can handle it out there on our own?" Amy asked trying her best to stay conscious. "Not to mention I'm about to pass out from saving your ass just now."

Taking a closer look Logan realized that Amy was extremely pale even for her. "Okay lets go."

Since it was obviously clear that Amy was in no condition to run through the tunnels, John swooped her up in his arms carrying her around bridal style. Hardly weighing a thing to him, not much effort was required. The more time passed the more out of it Amy became. By the time they got into Cyclops' car she was unconscious.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked in the car after making sure Amy was all right.

"Stryker," Logan answered. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember."

After a pause Rogue pulled off Wolverine's dog tag that was on her wrist and gave it to him. "Here. This is yours." Silently he took it and everyone sat uncomfortably in their seats (excluding Amy who was dozing off).

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," John said leaning over to turn on the radio.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked.

N'Sync started playing loudly and everyone groaned in extreme dislike. Even Amy groaned in her sleep stirring a little bit, but when the music stopped playing she relaxed again.

"I don't think that's the CD player," John said as a weird cell-phone looking thing popped out.

"Sit back," Logan ordered John after he checked out the device.

"Where are we going?" John asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston we'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby said.

"Good."


	5. Visiting Bobby's Parents

**I do not own X-Men no copyright infringement intended.**

**Finally everything is fixed and working right! To everyone I left hanging I am very sorry! Also thanks to those that reviewed, thank you!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :D**

Waking up Amy found herself in John's grasp with his arm wrapped around her while her head lay on his chest. Opening her eyes and looking around Amy saw that she was in a car with Logan driving in the front, Rogue in the passenger seat, and John and Bobby, along with Amy herself, in the back.

"You all right?" John asked after Amy got up and sat in her seat properly.

"Yeah, I'm better now," Amy answered.

"Why'd you pass out anyway?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not exactly a master telepath. Knocking people out takes a lot out of me. I really should only use it for last resorts. Once I develop my powers more though it shouldn't have as much of an affect on me anymore."

Time passed slowly as everyone sat in the car mostly in silence. Every once in a while someone said something and small conversation was brought up, but that was about it. Finally Logan stopped the car in front of a nice homely typical two-story house.

"Is this it?" Logan asked Bobby.

"Yeah, this is the place," Bobby answered.

"Why are we stopping here?" Amy asked.

"This is Bobby's house. We'll hang around here until we know how to find Jean and Storm," Logan explained.

"This is your house?" Amy asked Bobby in surprise as she looked at it.

"Yeah," Bobby answered a little sadly. When they got inside the house Bobby called for his family, "Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home?" There was no answer. "I'll try and find you some clothes," he said to the girls. Looking at John as he played with his Zippo he commented, "Don't burn anything."

After Bobby gave Amy a pair of clothes she went upstairs to take a quick shower to rinse herself off. Then she went back downstairs to find John starring at Bobby's family photos with a troubled expression on his face.

"You okay?" Amy asked as she stood next to him.

Surprised John snapped his head away from the photos to look at Amy. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just sometimes I wish that this is what our life was like," John said nodding at the photos.

"I don't want to trade my life with anyone."

"What? Why? After all you've been through—."

"First of all, I probably would have never met you and if I had it wouldn't compare to our friendship now. I've also learned to see the black and white of the world. Not everyone's bad, but not everyone's good either." With a sigh she added, "Our lives are what make us, us."

"Whatever you say." 'But, I don't want to be me,' John thought to himself.

Voices were heard in a nearby room. Bobby's brother and parents had gotten home and Logan gave them a little bit of a scare. Bobby explained their situation. All of it. Including him being a mutant, something he was very reluctant to do.

As the family talked Logan stood; Rogue, Bobby, his mother, and Ronny sat on a couch; Bobby's father sat on another chair and John and Amy leaned against a table. While John continued to play with his Zippo, Bobby's mother attempted to speak.

"So, uh," she started. Clink. "When did you first know you were a—." Clink. "A—." Clink.

"A mutant," John finished for her.

"Would you cut that out?" she asked annoyed as he opened his Zippo again.

Without a work John closed his Zippo with another clink and stopped playing with it. Pocketing it away he wrapped his arm around Amy, she automatically wrapped her own arm around him as well.

"You have to understand," Bobby's father tried to explain. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby is the gifted," Rogue stated defending her boyfriend.

"We know that we just didn't realize that he was—."

"We still love you Bobby," Bobby's mother cut off her husband. "It's just this mutant problem is a little—."

"What mutant problem?" Logan demanded giving her a look while she received glares from Amy as well.

"Complicated."

"What exactly are you a professor of Mr. Logan?" Bobby's father asked trying to bring up conversation away from the uncomfortable topic.

"Art," Logan simply answered.

At this Amy smiled. 'If only these people knew what kind of art he did, she thought to herself. Looking over at John she noticed that he was staring at Bobby's brother Ronny. Observing as well Amy could tell that Ronny didn't like this situation at all. Immediately Amy was no longer at ease. Bobby's parents were confused and uncertain maybe even a little afraid, but they didn't have hate in their eyes. Ronny did. Both Amy and John knew full too well what hateful people did.

"You should see what Bobby can do," Rogue told Bobby's parents.

Bobby froze his mothers teacup and when she turned it upside down a frozen semicircle of tea popped out.

"Bobby," his mother said.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby said. Hands shaking she set the plate and cup down in shock. Calmly the family cat crawled over and started licking the frozen tea while John quietly laughed to himself. Angrily Ronny dashed upstairs while everyone watched him go in confusion, worry, and some in suspicion.

"Ronny!" Dejectedly looking down she said, "This is all my fault."

"Actually, they discovered that it's the males who carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault," John explained pointing at Bobby's father while Amy tried to contain her laughter.

_Logan this is real fun and all, but can we please go, _Amy telepathically begged Logan. _That Ronny guy is making me really uneasy. I don't trust him. Normally I'd find out what he's doing, but I don't want these people to lash out at me for invading their sons mind._

Used to talking telepathically thanks to the Professor, Logan responded in thought knowing Amy would be able to hear it. 'I don't like it here either kid, but this is the safest place we can be right now. Stryker's men are probably looking for us and everyone else would turn us in immediately. Until we figure out what we're going to do, we're stuck here.'

_Okay, then._

'Don't worry it'll be okay. Keep an eye out though.'

_I will._

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and everyone turned his or her head to Logan.

"Oh, it's for me," Logan said taking the device out of his pocket and walking outside.

"Bobby," Bobby's mother started. "Have you ever tried not being a mutant?"

Eyes darkening, fist clenching, Amy started to stand up straight from where she was and walk towards the mom, when John grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Noticing this Bobby's mom looked at Amy with fear. If looks could kill, then Amy had stabbed her repeatedly.

"This isn't the time nor the place," John whispered soothingly to Amy so no one else could hear but her. "I know how you feel, but just calm down. This is the only shelter we have, lets not get kicked out of it."

Literally shaking with rage, Amy did her best to calm down. Knowing she was seconds away from exploding, John wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her arm. Even though the others were watching them he just ignored them. It was better to have them staring then endure Amy's rage.

Then Logan came in hurriedly, closing the sliding glass door behind him. "We have to go now," he said. Observantly Amy noticed that Logan had locked the door.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Now!"

"Logan what's wrong?"

Not answering Logan walked outside to the front porch, followed by four confused teenaged mutants.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air," a cop said pointing a gun at Logan the second they came outside.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Ronny," Bobby answered comprehending the situation.

"I said drop the knives," the officer repeated.

Mind racing Amy didn't know what to do. There was no way she could knock out all of these people. She had to try though, but it still didn't seem like the smartest idea. There had to be another way. The sound of breaking glass came behind them. Turning around the mutants saw that there were cops in the house yelling at Bobby's parents.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Logan tried to explain.

"Put the knives down!" the officer said.

"I can't. Look." Logan raised one of his hands to try to show the officer that the knives were apart of his body, but the cop shot Logan in the head while Rogue and Amy screamed in shock. Knocked out he fell down to the ground. Amy knew he was still alive and that his healing factor should take care of it, but the fact that Logan was gone for the moment made the situation even worse.

"All right the rest of you on the ground now," the cop ordered. Slowly Bobby, Rogue, and Amy went down to the ground, but John remained standing. "Look, kid I said on the ground."

_I've got your back John, _Amy told him. _If anyone decides they want to shoot you they'll think they're falling off a cliff. _There was no way she could stop John anyways, plus Amy had no intention of being arrested. Her telepathy now had a tight grip on all the officers around her, ready knowing what they were going to do before they even did it. She couldn't put illusions on all of them for too long, but John could take them out with ease.

"We don't want to hurt you kid," the woman officer on the other side of the porch said. Examining her mind along with several others, Amy could tell that the woman was telling the truth. She had a son that had been on the wrong side of the track and she never enjoyed taking care of situations like this.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John asked opening his Zippo. "I'm the worst one."

Fire burst out of the Zippo and John thrust his hand out as flames engulfed the officer throwing him back. Spinning around John attacked the woman officer as well. Violently fire shot through the door behind John attacking the cops in the house. Fire was shot out onto the front lawn and one of the police cars exploded causing John to jump in surprise. Regaining himself he threw fire at another car causing it to blast in the air, crashing back down to the ground in flames.

Meanwhile Amy was having a terrible time holding onto to people's minds as they went through so much pain. She didn't need to make them go through any illusions they were all too afraid to shoot at John now.

Continuing to target the cars, enjoying the sensation to see them burst into flames John continued to blast fire at every one he could. Then suddenly something was wrong. All of his energy was being taken from him and the flame surrounding his hand diminished. Unable to stand anymore, he fell to the floor realizing that Rogue was taking his power.

Quickly Rogue put out all the flames using her temporary pyrokinesis. Impatiently, Amy did her best to wait for Rogue to finish. The X-Jet started to land and Rogue distractedly looked up her hands still on John's ankle. Swiftly Amy punched Rogue in the face, not touching her long enough for her powers to be drained.

"The flames are out are you trying to kill him?" Amy snapped. Not waiting for an answer she decided to use the police officers fear to her advantage while the jet landed.

_If any of you try to shoot us, or anything sneaky at all, for that matter, you'll be incinerated and believe me I'll know when you're doing something, _Amy telepathically warned all of the police officers. As proof she told each officer a secret about them she was able to find out from reading their minds to ensure she wasn't bluffing.

The four stood up, while John glared at Rogue angrily. Relieved Amy realized that Logan was now conscious and seconds later he got up cracking his neck. Taking in the scene before him he turned back to look at John accusingly. Too afraid and weak to say anything he barely gave a shrug. John wasn't the only one whose heart was still racing. The four had been given quite a scare when their unofficial guardian was knocked out and guns were pointed at them. Without a word Amy went on the X-Jet with the others, her mind still watching over all the officers.

John was the first one on followed by Amy, as the couple held hands. When John saw a creature with blue skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears, sharp teeth and markings on his face he stopped in surprise and put a protective hand around Amy.

"Guten tag," the blue skinned man answered.

"Hello," Amy said happily ignoring Jon's questioning looks.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked nodding at the stranger while everyone sat down in his or her seats.

"Kurt Wagner," the blue-skinned man answered. "But in the Munich Circus I was known as 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'—."

"Yeah, save it. Storm?"

"We're out of here," Storm answered as the jet started to go up into the air.

"Whoa," Logan said as the jet shook.

Finally feeling safe Amy let go of her hold on all cops outside.


	6. Saved By the Bad Guys

**I do not own X-Men in any way no copyright infringement intended. For all those that are enjoying this story thank you sooooo much you have no idea what it means to me that people are liking this. Or maybe you do haha. ;D**

"How far are we?" Logan asked getting out of his seat standing between Jean and Storm.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," Jean answered her eyes meeting with Logan's but she quickly looked away.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm informed everyone as the jet started to make an odd beeping noise. "Coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft. You are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet, return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply," the voice of a cold woman transmitted to the jet.

"Wow. Somebody's angry."

"And I wonder why?" Logan said looking back at John who just raised his eyebrows.

"We are coming alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base," the voice said. "Lower your altitude now." Two jets could be seen on both sides of the X-Jet. "Repeat, lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning."

After a pause the two jets went back. "They're falling back," Storm commented. Suddenly the jet made furious beeping noises. "They're marking us."

"What?" Logan said.

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!" Logan stumbled back to his seat as the jet made violent turns. Everyone quickly buckled his or her seatbelts. "I gotta shake them."

Amy's stomach lurched as the plane spun upside down in the air, while she desperately hung onto her seat.

"Please don't do that again," John begged when the jet was right side up once again.

"I agree," Logan added. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

In response it suddenly got darker and Amy could see through the window that storm clouds were forming. As the X-Jet continued to swerve here and there, Amy had no clue what was going on. When the clouds disappeared and it got brighter, Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"Everybody okay back there?" Jean asked looking back.

"No," Logan immediately answered.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise once again, as panic returned to everyone.

"Oh, my God there's two of them," Storm said about the missiles heading at them from behind. "There's one more," Storm stated after Jean disabled one. "Jean?" Storm asked her friend worriedly as the missile continued to approach.

"Oh, God," Jean gasped realizing it was too late. The missile skidded off, but exploded near the jet causing the back to rip off. Immediately the jet plummeted down to the ground, wind whipping around everyone. Screaming Rogue flew out of her seat and fell through the gap.

"ROGUE!" Bobby screamed stretching his hand out attempting to grab her. "ROGUE!"

"NO!" Logan yelled.

A loud bamf could be heard and Kurt disappeared only to return seconds latter back in the jet with Rogue in his arms.

As the jet continued to fall tears escaped Amy's eyes when she realized she was about to die. Looking over at John their eyes met and it felt like they were the only ones there.

_John, I love you, _Amy told him.

'I love you too,' John answered.

They continued looking at each other until a weird metallic noise caught their attention. Turning their heads they saw that the metal from the jet was going back into place repairing itself. Then Amy noticed that the speed of their fall was rapidly slowing down.

"Jean?" Storm questioned.

"It's not me," Jean answered just as confused as everyone else.

Then the jet violently came to a stop and everyone looked down to see an old man wearing a red helmet with his hand outstretched obviously holding the ship up with his powers and a blue-skinned woman standing beside him. The man then set the jet down to the ground.

"We're going to take care of them," Storm told everyone as she got out of her seat. "All of you stay here." She left along with Logan and Jean.

When they left Amy got out of her seat and darted over to John to embrace him, their arms wrapped tightly around the other. Rogue did the same thing with Bobby, while Kurt silently went over to his seat looking at the two couple with slight envy.

Half out of their minds from almost losing their lives John and Amy's lips passionately met, completely forgetting that there were other people nearby, forcing the others to endure watching them make out. At first the other three were annoyed, but then they were suddenly touched by the sweetness of the couple. The two weren't just two teens that were together for mere pleasure; there was something there. It was obvious they were in love and no one had the heart to break the two apart considering everything that had just happened, so they decided to let them be. However not everyone agreed on that opinion.

"Leave that for later you two," Logan said after he got back on the jet and saw Amy and John making out. Doing as they were told the two broke off their kiss, and Amy stood up departing from John.

"What's going on?" Amy asked Logan. "Who are they?"

"That's Magneto and Mystique, they're from a group they like to call the Brotherhood of Mutants and Magneto's the leader. They've crossed path with the X-Men several times. I was there for the last one. This time however they claim they're on our side. Apparently they know what's going on, so we're going to go talk about it with them after we get a camp set up, so lets go."

While Amy help set up camp, she couldn't help, but notice that something was troubling John. Deciding to talk about it later when they were alone she continued to assist Bobby and Rogue with setting up a fire.

"You could help you know?" Rogue told John.

"What is this too hard for you?" Amy asked Rogue darkly. Even though Rogue was her friend Amy couldn't get past what she had done to John. He had saved everyone and that was how she repaid him? However a fire had suddenly started from the machine clearly thanks to John. Angrily Rogue walked away, while Amy glared at her.

"Don't be so mad at her," Bobby advised Amy. "She just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"They shot Logan when he didn't do anything to him when he was just trying to explain the situation to them," Amy spat. "It's not like they deserved any mercy."

"Amy you two are friends."

"I don't care. If John burned Rogue's hair off would you be nice to him?"

"Probably not."

"Well there you go."

Angry and irritated Amy got up and walked over to John sitting down next to him. "They pissing you off too?" John asked Amy even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

When the X-Men and the Brotherhood's little meeting was over Amy saw everyone walk in several directions. Feeling more attached to Jean then anyone Amy decided to ask her what was going on. After seeing her walk into the jet Amy followed.

"What do you need Amy?" Jean asked not turning around.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. "Why did those men come to the mansion? Why are those people here if they're your enemies? Why is all of this happening?"

"It's a long story you might want to sit down."

Lying down John did his best to sleep, but memories of his past kept creeping into his head. His father beating him, his mother's drug abuse, all of the things that haunted him. Then he thought of Bobby and his perfect little family. While his family may not have had the most desired response of finding out Bobby was a mutant it was a thousand times better than when John's parents found out. The noise of someone coming into his tent caught John's attention. Looking up he saw Amy coming in.

After a few words were exchanged Amy spilled out everything Jean had told her about Stryker invading Xavier's, kidnapping the Professor, and stealing Cerebro. When she was done explaining the two just sat in silence for a while. Looking at Amy, John could see she was just as worried as he was.

"Hey, don't worry," John told Amy. "They'll be able to take care of it. They've done stuff like this before."

"Yeah like how they handled that air force fiasco," Amy bitterly replied.

"That was different."

"Sorry, that whole event just seems like a bad omen to me."

"Since when do you believe in omens? Look, I'm not going to let anything happen to you all right? Trust me."

Amy's icy blue eyes met John's chocolate brown. "I trust you." Seconds passed and the two continued to slowly get closer and closer until their lips finally met. John wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy's fingers ran through his hair. As they continued to kiss John gently laid Amy down on the ground and went on top of her his hands sliding into her shirt. Seductively John took off her shirt and Amy took off his as well. There were fumbling with each other's pants when Amy pushed John off of her.

"Wait, no," Amy said out of breath.

"Why?" John asked almost whining.

"Evil scientist mutant haters are trying to kill us, it's not exactly like I've remembered to take the pill everyday."

"Oh, right."

"Sorry, it looks like we're going to have to do this some other time," Amy said while putting her shirt back on. Sighing John put back his on too.

"Can we still make out?"

"Of course," Amy said. "Just no sex. Promise?"

"All right I promise."

"Good." Pushing John down, Amy placed herself on top of John and passionately kissed him.

Time continued to pass by as Bobby, Rogue, Amy, and John were left behind in the X-Jet waiting for everyone to come back. However long it had been none of them knew for sure, but it felt like hours since the others had gone by. The fact that no one was in the mood to talk didn't exactly help much either. Each teen was too busy worrying about what was going on to do much of anything.

"That's it," John said getting out of his seat. Walking over to the front he pushed a button to make the bridge go down and turned around.

"Whoa," Bobby said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of this kid's-table shit, I'm going in there." By now John had a jacket on and was heading out.

"John they told us to stay here," Rogue scolded.

"Do you always do as you're told?" With that said John headed out to leave and Amy followed shortly behind him.

***gasp* Cliffhanger! Well, it feels like a cliffhanger to me! What's going to happen??????? You'll have to wait sorries.**


	7. Our Time Will Come

**I do not own X-Men in any way, no copyright infringement intended. Okay, I really really owe you guys for being so forgetful and easily distracted that I didn't take the time to post new chapters, so chapter eight will be put on here right away. Like Five minutes tops.**

"So, you're just going to leave me again?" Amy demanded doing her best to ignore the freezing cold air.

Turning around John faced Amy. "You mean you're not coming with me?"

"No, I'm not. Are you still going?"

"Yeah, I am. Look, I'm not leaving you Amy I'll come back. I just can't stand sitting around here waiting."

John turned around to leave and took a few more steps away from the jet, but Amy wasn't through. "Just what exactly do you think is going to happen if you go?" With that said John froze in his tracks. "That place is swarmed with trained soldiers, and who knows what else, that are more than willing to kill you. You have no clue where the entrance is or how to get in, nor do you even know where the others are right now. Not to mention you could walk into the middle of a dangerous fight by accident. You want to be some hero, but you'll wind up looking pretty retarded if you get shot down and killed the second you walk in there."

None of them said a word and there was nothing but silence. However John still hadn't moved. "Look our time will come soon, but this isn't it. We're just going to have to wait a little bit longer. Please John wait with me. Don't leave, don't do this."

Turning around to face Amy, John saw that there were tears in her eyes. Walking over to her he wiped her tears away as she watched him with pleading eyes that were still unsure of what he was going to do.

"You're right, I'm sorry," John said. A smile now on her face Amy gave John a hug, which he returned just as tightly. "I can't believe I was about to leave you again. I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. All those promises I made to you, I was about to break them."

"It's okay. You're staying now."

Coming back onto the jet the two saw Rogue and Bobby standing there waiting for them.

"Looks like Amy knocked some sense into you," Bobby said giving John a hard look.

"Yeah," John said starting to feel anger flood through him, annoyed with Bobby's tone.

However Bobby broke into a smile. "I'm glad you stayed. We would have missed you buddy."

"Look," Rogue started. "We've all been acting pretty stupid lately and I don't know how it got started, but can we just leave this all behind?"

"Of course," Amy replied almost immediately.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." The girls both hugged each other, while John and Bobby just watched. After they let go Amy and Rogue gave the boys expectant looks.

"What?" John asked.

"You know what," Rogue said.

"We're guys," Bobby stated. "We don't forgive each other and give hugs like that."

"So?" Amy said.

"We're not doing it. Besides we haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you so upset at each other?"

"Look, we're not apologizing to each other."

At this Amy and Rogue just gave their boyfriends hard stares until they finally couldn't take it anymore.

"All right, all right," John said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Bobby replied.

"Now was that so hard?" Rogue teased.

"Yes," John answered slightly angered.

Suddenly Amy felt sharp pains throughout her entire body that were increasingly painful in her head. Immediately she fell down to the ground in pain and from what she saw the others had down the same. Bobby reached to take Rogue's hand and John did the same thing with Amy. The two couples squeezing the others hand while they tried to endure all the terrible pain. Going through unbearable pain, Amy had tears streaming down her face.

However, all of a sudden the pain just vanished completely and the four were completely fine.

"What was that?" John asked.

"An extremely painful and powerful telepathic attack," Amy answered.

"We have to help the others," Rogue said suddenly.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"We'll fly the jet."

"What good will that do?" John demanded.

"Trust me."

"Amy what do you think?"

After a few seconds of thought Amy replied, "I think it's a good idea."

"What? You won't let me go down there, yet you're perfectly fine with letting them take a joyride?"

"Something's not right and I think flying to them will help."

"Fine then."

Hesitantly Rogue walked over to the pilot seat and looked at the controls. "I've seen them work it, I can do this," she said more to herself than the others. After the others took their seats Rogue started the jet the exact same way Storm had. Shakily she was able to get it into the air. "Bobby, help me look for them."

Bobby nodded in response and looked out the window for the others. For several minutes they saw nobody at all until finally they spotted a large group of people down on the ground. Rogue zoomed the jet over to where they were and tried her best to land. While the others held onto their seats in terror, Rogue skidded the jet into a landing.

Kurt teleported the Professor into a seat, while everyone else walked in. Bobby and the rest of the teens made sure the kidnapped children from Xavier's got on the jet safely. Meanwhile all the X-Men were hassling over the jet. The engines were overheating and couldn't allow the jet go up in the air. While Scott and Storm tried desperately to fix the problem before everyone was washed up by water. To make it worse the power went out as well.

Looking around Amy gasped when she realized something.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Jean?" the Professor questioned when he noticed the same thing Amy had.

"Wait," Logan said. "Where is Jean?"

"She's outside," Amy answered for them.

Immediately Scott ran past everyone to go get Jean, but the ramp was closed before he got a chance to get outside. Then the power came back to the jet as several switches suddenly went up and the jet was starting to prepare to take off.

"No! We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Scott yelled at Storm. "Storm, lower it!"

"I can't!" Storm said as she desperately tried to do as Scott had told her.

Water flooded by causing the jet to shake a little, but thanks to Jean it didn't harm though as it went around the aircraft.

_Jean, you don't have to do this, _Amy told her. _There has to be another way._

_There is no other way,_ Jean said to Amy. _I have to do this. I'm sorry Amy._

"She's controlling the jet," Storm announced.

"You, get her now!" Logan ordered Kurt.

He bamfed, but he was still at the same spot. "She's not letting me," he explained.

"Damn it," Scott cursed.

_Amy can you do a favor for me? _Jean asked Amy.

_Of course, _Amy answered.

_I need to say good-bye to Scott. May I do it through you?_

_Yes, you can. Thank you for everything Jean. You're one of the few people that have ever showed me any kindness._

_You're welcome. I'm going to enter your mind now, brace yourself._

Jean's consciousness entered Amy's. Allowing the foreign mind to enter hers she didn't resist. While the young girl was aware of what her body was doing she had no control over it. She felt her mouth open and her voice came out, but Jean was talking not her.

"I know what I'm doing," Jean assured through Amy. Everyone turned around to look at Amy in confusion. "This is the only way."

Understanding what was going on, Scott ran over to Amy's body and grabbed her. Angrily John sprang out of his seat about to protest, but Rogue pulled John back. As he gave her a questioning look, she just shook her head at him, silently telling John to let it be.

"Jean, listen to me," Scott begged. "Don't do this."

"Good-bye," Amy's voice said to Scott.

"Oh, no, no, no," Logan said.

When Scott let go of Amy, Jean's control over her was released and Amy opened her eyes only to have tears stream out of them. The jet was raised up into the air and went into flight.

"She's gone," Logan stated in disbelief. "She's gone."

"Don't you say that!" Scott yelled grabbing violently onto Logan, breaking down in front of everyone. "We've gotta go back."

"She's gone."

"NO! No." Filled with grief Scott grabbed onto Logan and started crying.

"She's gone. She's gone. She's—." Logan echoed no longer in disbelief, but now in sadness. "She's gone."

While everyone sat in grief and sadness, Kurt said, "The lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the shadow of the valley of the death, I will fear no evil. For thou art with me."

After the jet landed everyone exited out into the metallic room. "What happens now?" Amy questioned, with John, Bobby, and Rogue at her side.

"I'll use Cerebro to find the rest of the students and we'll get them back here," the Professor told everyone. "After that we're heading to Washington to talk to the President."

"By we you mean the X-Men?"

"Yes, all of them.

"While you guys leave us here missing out on all the fun again," John said angrily.

"No. I said _all _of us were coming."

"You don't mean?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, I do. You four have proven that you're ready. You are now officially all members of the X-Men."

The four didn't know what to say as their faces beamed with smiles. Excitedly Amy hugged the Professor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. Her friends looked at her in shock. No one ever hugged the Professor. However Xavier just smiled.

"You're welcome Amy."

"Thank you Professor," Rogue said.

"Yeah, thank you," Bobby said following suit.

"Thanks," John stated simply.

Still smiling Amy let go of the Professor. "Go somewhere and relax, you four deserve a bit of a break."

As they were told the four friends went to the living room to talk. Bobby was holding hands with Rogue, while John had his arm wrapped around Amy's waist. Even though they were all exhausted neither one of them wanted to go to bed and sleep just yet.

"I told you our time would come," Amy teased John.

"All right, all right. I'm glad I listened to you," John admitted.

There was silence, as no one wanted to talk about what happened, but the three desperately wanted to ask if Amy was okay after being possessed by another persons mind. They decided against it. Amy was in tears after Jean died and it was rather difficult for John to calm her down on the jet on the way back to the mansion. Not wanting to make Amy relive her experience they decided not to bring it up.


	8. Punished

When it got dark the four decided to turn in for the night and went to bed. Looking back at Amy as she entered her room, John worried if she would have a peaceful night. Sleepily he went into his room anyways. Exhausted after John changed into his own sleepwear he sunk into his bed and went to sleep instantly.

The sleep didn't last long though when his eyes snapped open. Attempting to go back to sleep, John heard a muffled voice of anguish and suffering. Knowing that it was Amy, John leaped out of his bed and went into Amy's bedroom. Looking at her, he saw that she was twisting and turning in her sleep.

"No! No!" she yelled. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Please, just leave me alone!"

Swiftly John went over to Amy's bed and sat down beside her, pulling her up into his arms. At his touch she stopped squirming, but she still continued to scream protests as she relieved her nightmarish past.

"I hate you! Just get away from me!"

"Amy," John whispered comforting Amy. "Wake up, it's okay, it's just a dream." By now she had stopped yelling, but she was still moaning in protest. "Amy."

Amy's eyes snapped open to find herself in John's arms. "John?" Desperately she gave him a fierce hug squeezing onto him as he did the same. "I was—," she started to explain.

"It's okay, it was just a dream."

That night, John soothed an exhausted and terrified Amy to sleep, gently stroking her arms and hair as they lay in each others arms. As Amy started to drift to sleep John said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Amy replied before slipping back into sleep.

Waking up Amy opened her eyes to see John next to her stroking her hair. "Morning, sunshine," John said smiling at her.

"Morning," Amy greeted back going over to John to give him a quick kiss. "Thanks for staying here with me. My nightmares always go away when you're around."

"No problem. Were you dreaming about home?"

Amy's eyes darkened at this. "I was dreaming about a lot of things, but yeah."

As Amy started to appear sad, John distracted her by putting his arms around her and giving her a sweet long kiss. Pulling away he said, "Come on lets go get some breakfast."

Coming downstairs, Amy and John were surprised to find several of Xavier's students had returned.

"Wow, the Professor works quickly," Amy commented as they walked around noticing another student walk by them.

"I wonder if they're all already here," John said.

"Maybe."

Amy and John were eating their breakfast when Logan walked over to them. "Hey, you two head down to the lower levels in about an hour, we're going to meet the President."

"Roger that," Amy smiled saluting him making Logan roll his eyes in response.

"We'll be there," John assured.

After eating breakfast the two came back to their rooms to change into regular clothes and freshen up for the day. When Amy came out of her room, John was already standing out waiting for her.

"You take forever to get ready, you know that?" he said.

"Yes, I do," Amy replied. "You think I can do all this in a matter of minutes," Amy used her arms to indicate her ensemble. "Besides you've known me for how long?"

"Fourteen years."

"And it took you this long to realize that I take a long time to get ready?"

"No, I knew. I just wanted to remind you."

"Well, you're going to get punished for that."

"Oh yeah, how am I going to get punished?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Amy said wrapping her arms around John. "I have some ideas though." Slowly leaning in Amy and John were about to kiss when she quickly slipped out of his grip and backed away from him. "You're getting cut off from this. How's that for punishment?" With that said Amy walked away with John following her.

"That's not going to last."

"Oh, it is."

Smirking John said, "You are so evil."

"I know," Amy said with a smile.

When they went down to the lower levels everyone was waiting for them, except for Rogue and Bobby.

"Hey, you two," Storm greeted. "Come over here." She walked over to wear the black uniforms for the X-Men were. Going through it she pulled out two and handed them to the two. A men's one with orange for John and a woman's one with blue for Amy. "If you ever want to custom them, just ask and tell us what you want and we'll be more than willing to do it for you as long as it's acceptable. Like what I did with my cape. Until then you're wearing them like this. Get dressed, Bobby and Rogue are already changing."

Nodding in understanding and giving thanks the two went into different changing rooms. When they were done they came back to see Bobby and Rogue in uniform as well.

"All right lets go," Scott said when the two came over to the group.

Everyone boarded onto the jet and flew over to Washington. The trip didn't take very long and Amy talked to Rogue throughout most of the trip. When they finally arrived at the Whitehouse they landed a jet nearby. The Professor froze everyone's minds so they could get through the Whitehouse with ease and Storm created a huge storm to darken the Oval Office and cut back the feed on his televised announcement.

"Good morning Mr. President," Xavier greeted as the lightning flashed to reveal all the mutants that had just appeared in the room.

The president saw Kurt, who happily waved at him. However this just frightened the President who slowly got out of his seat.

"Please, don't be alarmed," the Professor urged. "We're not going to harm anyone."

"Who are you people?" the President asked as everyone took a few steps forward the light from the window revealing them almost completely now.

"We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier. Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand."

"Rogue." Walking over to the desk Rogue handed several papers to the President. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker."

After looking through them a bit the President asked, "How did you get this?"

"Well, lets just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls."

Sitting back down the President said, "I've never seen this information."

"I know."

"Then you also know I don't respond well to threats."

"Mr. President this is not a threat. This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world both human and mutant alike who believe that a war is coming. You will see from those files that some have already tried to start one and there have been casualties, losses on both sides. Mr. President, what you were about to tell the world is true. This is a moment: a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President. The next move is yours."

"We'll be watching," Logan warned.

With that said lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and the mutants in the room disappeared.

Back at the mansion Amy was talking to Kitty when John gave his girlfriend a hug from behind. "Hey, there beautiful," John said.

His smirk disappeared when Amy pulled his hands off of her. "What part of cut off don't you understand?"

Anger flashed through John as he glanced over at Kitty to see she was about to roll over laughing. "You were serious?"

"Yes, I was."

"How long is this going to last?"

"Until I think you've been tortured enough. Which you haven't."

"Can I change your mind?"

"You can try."

"Fine, then I will." Before Amy could stop him, John gave Amy a swift kiss on the cheek and left.

"That boy's up to something," Kitty said as the two girls watched John walk away.

"I wonder what it is," Amy said.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Gosh now he's torturing me."

"Looks like he's having his revenge."

When night had fallen Amy went to her bedroom to find a pretty new dress and shoes lying down on the bed. Next to it was a note that Amy picked up to read.

'Wear these and go outside to the fountain for a surprise.'

As the note told her, Amy put on the dress. She also did her a hair a little bit to make it nicer. Then she went downstairs and headed outside to where the fountain was. Nothing was there so she sat on the edge of fountain patiently.

"Why, Amy whatever are you doing out here wearing that dress at this hour?" John asked in fake surprise approaching her.

"Cut it out, I know you sent the note," Amy said.

"How did you guess?"

"I don't know it was so tough I really had to brainstorm."

"Well, I know I'm still cut off from you, so I won't do anything just yet, but I thought this might change your mind."

Taking Amy's hand John walked over to show Amy a blanket with picnic basket on top. "That's so sweet," Amy said walking over to the blanket and sitting down.

"That's not all." Pulling out his Zippo John said, "Watch this." Flames sprouted out of the lighter playfully dancing around in the air. Safely the fire circled closely around Amy. Knowing that John was in control and that he would never hurt her, Amy wasn't frightened.

Zooming away from Amy the flames continued to dance around in the air getting larger, faster, and more complicated. Continuing the show, there was so much fire that the orange light flickered on Amy and John and its nearby surroundings. Finally when John was done the flames disappeared with a big dramatic finish.

When John sat down next to Amy she kissed him deeply. When they pulled away she said, "You know you could have just waited until tomorrow, it's not like I would have let this last more than a day."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to do this. Besides I'm too impatient to wait that long." They leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Evil's Never Going to Stop

**I do not own X-Men. No copyright infringement intended. I felt so bad that I decided I'd just give you guys the chapters I owe since I'm _supposed _to update every week even though I've never made that official. **

Desperately Amy ran as fast as she could away from her enemy even though she knew there was no escaping it. That there was no way she could win, but she refused to give up. Pain shooting through her chest she tried to keep up with the others when she was hit by a nearby explosion and was thrust down to the ground.

"Amy!" John yelled trying to go back to her, but was pulled back by a strong arm.

"Go, I'll take care of her," Peter ordered. "We don't have time!" he added as John opened his mouth to argue, not particularly enjoying being told what to do. John continued to run with the others as Peter went back to get a pale and sweaty Amy. As he carried her in his arms he realized she was barely conscious.

A huge clanking noise caught Peter's attention and he turned around to see the giant sentinel close behind him. Changing into his metallic form he started running as fast as he could, holding Amy close so she wouldn't be harmed.

When he caught up with the group Logan said, "Hey Colossus hand the girl over I need you for a sec."

Doing as he was told Peter set Amy down and threw Logan at the sentinel ignoring Storms outrage. The others ignored the bickering as they tried to wake up Amy.

John was holding her in his arms as he and the others sat on the ground.

"Amy?" Kitty urged.

"Amy wake up!" Rogue pleaded gently shaking Amy.

"Amy," John said gently causing Amy to stir. "Amy," he said again and she groaned. "Are you awake yet?"

"Barely. Ugh, why do we have to keep doing this simulation?"

"Until you guys get it and do it the proper way," Storm said looking over angrily at Logan leaving the Danger Room as it turned back to normal.

"This is stupid," Amy continued as she got up with some help. "I'm a telepath, that things a robot. I have absolutely no use in this."

"Well, you're going to learn how to make yourself useful because that might happen one day and what are you going to do then? Find something to do and stop getting yourself killed out there!" With that said Storm walked away to follow Logan.

The six teenagers walked past Logan and Storm when they stopped in their tracks as they continued to argue. They separated to get changed out of their uniforms. Peter and Kitty went off on their own and an angry Rogue left followed by a confused Bobby leaving behind Amy and John.

"You all right?" John asked as they walked into the elevator.

"No not really," Amy answered. "Storm's right I need to think of something I can do."

"It's a giant robot there's not much you can do. I mean I can barely do anything to it. The only one that can do any real damage is obviously Colossus and Wolverine. An opponent like that requires some serious muscle and not the kind you work out for. Mutated super muscle."

"Still. I'm getting sick of getting beat up every simulation."

"Well, when a situation comes and everyone needs you, they'll be begging for your help. Besides aren't those psychic sessions with Xavier helping?"

The two were out of the elevator and in the living room. John sat down on the couch and Amy sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

"Yes, they're helping loads," Amy informed John. "I'm learning so much stuff about my powers now and they're getting easier to use."

"Well that's good."

"So, what's up with Rogue?"

"Bobby's flirting with Kitty like crazy. Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh, that. No wonder she's pissed."

"Yeah. I feel bad for Rogue, but it's also sort of funny to see Bobby act like an idiot."

"True."

Before they could continue their conversation the news on the television caught their attention as well as everyone else in the area.

"These so called mutants are people just like us," the elderly man on the screen stated. "Their affliction is nothing more than a disease. Corruption of healthy cellular activity." At this both John and Amy both glared icily at the television. "But I stand here today to tell you, that there's hope and this site, once the worlds most famous prison will now be the source for freedom for all mutants who choose it. Ladies and gentleman, I proudly present the answer to mutation. Finally we have a cure."

"What the hell?" Amy exclaimed while John simultaneously said, "That's a load of crap."

Looking at Amy, John knew that she was filled with anger that was ready to explode. "Amy, come on lets go," John urged Amy getting her off the couch and dragging her up to her room. Silently she let John take her while she tried to control the rage inside of her.

Finally they arrived in Amy's room and John closed the door behind them. "Okay, now you can let it out," John informed her.

"What the hell?! A mutant cure! We are not a disease! Honestly, I thought everything was actually going all right after we came to terms with the President, but now this happens! Why can't they understand that we're here for good? This is who we are! No cure is going to change that! Agh, I hate people like that! I can't believe they would do something that disgusting and make the whole world think it's okay!"

John wrapped his arms around Amy who was literally shaking with anger. "Come on baby, it'll be okay. I totally agree, that those jack asses are terrible for what they've done, but for now we just need to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down."

"Come on please." In silence, Amy didn't answer him. Teasingly he looked her in the eye. "Not even if I do this?" Smirking he put his lips on her neck trying to get Amy to cave in. Stubbornly, she did her best to resist and just continued to stand there, knowing full well what he was trying to do. As he slid his hand up her shirt, she let out a moan of pleasure too surprised to hold it in. Pulling away John said, "That's more like it."

"Shut up," Amy teased pulling him into a deep kiss. While their hands explored each other, John slid his tongue into Amy's mouth. Swiftly he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Continuing their battle of the tongues, John laid her down on the bed going on top of her. While his hand brushed Amy's thigh, she internally squealed with glee as she was prepared for what was about to happen.

"Hey, Bobby," Amy called to her friend as they left class.

"Oh, hey Amy. What's up?" Bobby asked.

"A little word of advice. Watch out how you act with Kitty."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb you're all over her. Look, don't admit anything and I won't be in the position that I have to tell Rogue, but seriously she is getting major pissed about it so be careful. Don't tell her I told you either. I'm only warning you because you're my friend and I don't want to see the two of you get into a major fight."

"Well, okay. Thanks then?" Bobby said unsure if he should be thanking Amy. However she took the thank you anyways.

"No problem," Amy responded.

"So, you and John did it."

"What the hell, he told?"

"Come on, I bet you told Rogue."

"Okay fine. Don't go around and talk about this though."

"Don't worry I won't. John's my best friend and you're a really good friend too. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Your secrets safe with me."

"Thank you Bobby."

"No problem," Bobby mimicked Amy with a smile.

The two continued down the hallways talking when suddenly somebody's telepathic abilities went haywire. Everyone around the school was looking around completely confused by the odd noises in their heads. After several seconds it finally stopped.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't really know what to call it," Amy started to explain. "But it's like a telepathic outburst. When they suddenly lose control because of something that happened to them."

"Was it from you?"

"No. I think that was the Professor."

"Is he all right?"

"I'll check."

Concentrating deeply Amy located where the Professor was after mind scanning the area.

_Professor is everything all right?_ She asked.

_Yes, Amy don't worry I'm fine._ Xavier answered.

_Okay then. Do you need anything?_

_No, I do not. Storm and Logan will take care of this._

"He said he's fine," Amy explained.

"All right then."

Amy, John, Rogue, and Bobby were all sitting down talking to each other when Logan came into the room. Rogue was the first one to see something was wrong since she knew him best.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"I don't want to tell you kids, but pretending wouldn't be right either. The Professor just passed away."

"What?" Bobby exclaimed.

"What happened?" Amy questioned.

"Storm and I found Jean unconscious at Alkali Lake earlier and we brought her here, but she escaped so we went to go get her. When we finally found her that's when Jean killed him."

"But Jean wouldn't do that!"

"You're right," Storm said walking in. "Jean wouldn't do that, but that's not Jean anymore. She's something else."

"What?" Rogue asked.

"A monster."

"Shh, it'll be all right," John soothed Amy in her room. It was after Xavier's funeral and everyone was ordered to stay in his or her rooms. The whole thing was absolutely terrible for Amy and she was beyond upset. While before when she found out she was completely shocked and numb, but the funeral finally made her realize that the Professor was actually gone.

Tears continued to fall from Amy's face and John continued to comfort her. How much time passed they didn't know but it had probably been hours. Finally Amy had stopped crying although she was still beyond upset.

"You better now?" John asked.

Silently she nodded as an answer.

"Okay, it'll be all right. Tomorrow we'll go out and get something to eat. I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

"Okay," Amy answered.

Shortly after Amy fell asleep. Silently John held her in his arms. All those years when she had been gone he felt completely empty, but now that she was here with him he felt complete. He would never allow anything to separate them ever again. Just the thought of being without her was too much for him.

The next morning Amy and John woke up, had breakfast, talked to Bobby and Rogue. When they told their friends about going out to eat they were more than happy to agree to go. However just as they were about to leave Storm called them and said they needed to suit up. The Brotherhood was heading to Alcatraz to get rid of the cure and they needed to stop them.

Nervously Amy suited up along with Rogue and Kitty. Not even looking at them she knew they had to have been nervous too. Who wouldn't be? Logan said Magneto had a whole army. There were only nine other mutants to fight against hundreds. When they were finally suited they came to wait outside the door that led to the X-Jet.

Everyone was there now except for Logan and Hank McCoy a mutant with blue fur. That was pretty much all Amy knew about him because she had never seen him before except at Xavier's funeral.

"Hard to believe this once fit me," Hank said as he walked through the hall with Logan, putting on his suit.

"If Magneto gets a hold of that cure there will be no stopping him," Logan said putting his gloves on.

"Can you estimate how many he has?"

"An army. And Jean."

"His powers have limits. Hers do not."

"There's only nine of us Logan," Bobby stated.

"Yeah, we're outnumbered. I'm not gonna lie to you. But we lost Scott we lost the Professor. If we don't fight now everything we stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?"

In reply Bobby shook his head.

"Then we stand together," Logan continued. "X-Men." Looking away from Bobby and at everyone else he said, "All of us."

Looking back Bobby eyed Rogue, Amy, and John who looked at him with deep expressions, each of them defiant and ready, as did Kitty and Peter.

"We're in," Bobby said.

"Lets go."

Silently they all headed into the jet and strapped in. Neither one of them said a single word during the flight to Alcatraz. Continuously Bobby and Rogue would gaze at each other and Amy would share glances with John, but that was it. Finally they arrived and everyone had a dramatic entrance.

Storm flew down blasting lightning at people on the ground, Hank jumped off from the ceiling, Bobby and Kitty went down together sinking down the ground and coming back up, Peter carried Amy bridal style with Rogue and John hanging onto his shoulders while jumping down then set her back down to her feet as Rogue and John let go standing as well, and Logan jumped down a corner his claws scratching the metal to slow him down.

"You men cover the doors!" Logan ordered the soldiers. "Everyone get together! And hold this line!"

Everyone stood together with the soldiers behind them and formed a line defiantly facing the Brotherhood.

After a pause that felt like an eternity, but in reality only lasted seconds Magneto yelled, "Finish them!"

Immediately they rushed at the X-Men. Amy who had already grabbed a hold of several dozen minds took a deep breath and knocked them out. With the Professor having helped Amy developed her powers tasks like these were no longer a problem. Immediately they fell.

There were more to come and quickly the X-Men were engaged in combat with several mutants. Amy continued to fight each one she could while simultaneously knocking out many people at a time with her telepathy.

After a while there were only three Brotherhood mutants left that were still conscious. One was some extremely muscular guy that stormed into the building to kill the source of the cure, but Kitty went after him. The other two were Jean and Magneto. While Jean was unprotected Amy didn't dare try and knock her out, fearing her powers.

Storm created a fog and Colossus threw Logan at Magneto only to distract him so Hank could give him the cure. However after that while Logan was trying to convince Jean it was over, soldiers attempted to shoot her. Her telekinesis stopped the darts of the cure, but their attempts to kill her angered Jean and she went haywire. People started disintegrating and the water nearby the island floated in the air.

"Amy come on!" John yelled grabbing Amy's hand.

"What about Jean?" Amy asked concerned looking at her old friend. Jean was the first person to ever show kindness to Amy. She would never forget her. The memory of how sweet and kind she was played through Amy's mind.

"Don't you remember what Storm said?! That's not Jean anymore. She's a monster now!"

"How can you be sure?"

"She killed the Professor! Amy we need to go!"

Turning back to look at Jean one last time, Amy followed John and ran off the island assisting people who were scrambling to escape on the way. When Logan came back with almost all of his uniform disintegrated away no one said anything. No questions needed to be asked, it was clear what had happened.

Back at Xavier's Amy was standing on a balcony standing at the scenery below. Several of the students arrived back as the school started back up again. Sneaking up behind her John wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

"Looks like we finally got to save the world," John said.

"We'll probably get to do more too," Amy replied after kissing him.

"What makes you think that? Magneto's powers are gone."

"Evils never going to stop and Magneto isn't our only enemy."

"Good point. As exciting as that is though it's only enjoyable if I'm with you."

"Thanks. It's the same here." Amy turned around to face him and they two wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm glad you found me. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't listened to you and left. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed happily in the others arms. No matter what the future gave them they knew that they wouldn't let anything tear them apart.

**The End! I know when I started getting into the Last Stand I obviously wasn't exactly as good. I mean come on I put the second into eight chapters and this into one. Many reasons: 1. First of all the movie is rushed anyways. 2. There wasn't much to use and I dislike this one so much I wasn't in a creative mood to add things. 3. I like Pyro better as a bad boy.**

**Soooooo. There are many things I _might _do. I _might _write a prequel about how John and Amy became friends up to when he left. I also _might _write an alternate story for these characters where John actually goes to Magneto like he's supposed to. If I do the later then I'll probably just keep continuing into a random made up X-Men plot.**


End file.
